kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Down in the Negaverse
"Everyone is so used to the Posiverse characters, it's time I finally gave insight to all of their Negatives besides the EiznekCms. It's also my chance to give insight on what life is like in the Negaverse compared to the main world. Obviously, things are opposite, but having everything exactly opposite would be far too complex. It's time we see how the Negatives are different from their counterparts, and what they have in common." -Gamewizard2008 Down in the Negaverse is a story written by Gamewizard2008 for the Season of Shadows, the first of the Seven Lights Saga in the Nextgen Series; but it actually takes place throughout the whole Nextgen Series pre-''Candied Adventure. It features the everyday lives on the Negatives of the Nextgen characters in the Negaverse, what they are like, and showing what things are like in the Negaverse. ''Down in the Negaverse was published on December 2, 2014, and completed on April 10, 2015 after a hiatus. It is preceded by The Great Candied Adventure, and followed by Legend of the Seven Lights. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/52215760/Down-in-the-Negaverse FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10864698/1/Down-in-the-Negaverse Summary Nega-Land Intro Arc Lorac Nosretsam breaks into a military base to steal hundreds of nega-dollars to deliver to all of her friends at the park. She catches Nosam Atnalamid spying on her, admiring her once again for her kindness and expressing his love for her, to which she's detested and gets away. Nollid Kroy appears and drags Nosam back to Sector -V's treehouse, where chaos and squabbles ensue between the members, like Akurah antagonizing Eitra's hamsters. Arorua Onu goes downstairs to her house, where her father mentions the 20-year anniversary since Lord Gnaa's defeat. Arorua talks about how dull things are in the Negaverse, to which Yllaw replies they're important for a certain balance, being the example that things aren't all fun and games like those Positives have. Meanwhile, Aluben .D Mottobeikniw and her DNKG agents invade Ainozama and "persuade" the Nainozama leader to join their empire; when Aluben threatened them with her strange powers. She tells the giant girls that all races are inferior to them before leaving. Sirhc Onu goes down to Dnalhsa to meet his friend, Yddam, who was speaking with Calil and Yrreb about how she admires them for her powers. She talks to Sirhc about wanting metahuman powers and wonders what her Positive is like, and they also discuss the Coincidence Factor: if a Positive falls off a cliff, the Negative is hit by a car, and they die together. Trepur Noskcid appears to antagonize them, forcing them to do chores in a "Be A Man" parody (an "opposite" version of it), until Yddam's brother, Hcaz comes to save them. He first tells Yddam she needs to watch after herself better before leaving to do a mission. As she and Sirhc are walking and talking, Sirhc falls into a sewer hole and gets washed down the current, so Yddam dives in and swims after to save him. Just as Sirhc goes down a waterfall, with some excellent maneuvers, Yddam rescues him (coincidentally, Chris Uno slipped on a banana peel and almost died hitting his head on a fire hydrant). They come to realize Yddam's swimming talent makes her special without powers; and at least she wasn't as weak as Ahcom. Meanwhile, Nosam and Aliehs Citnarf discover a Minish Door and walk inside, ending up shrinking to ant-size. They tame a dog and attract Lorac's attention, and Nosam goes ecstatic over his giant-size crush. Although annoyed, Lorac agrees to help them, taking them to their treehouse so Nollid may fix them with magic. He disagrees to, and Yrrah refuses to help as well, but suggests she ask Innus and Ycrad in the Senippilihp, being psychicbenders. Lorac goes to Rehgallag Elementary and looks on the computer for boat schedules to Senippilihp; but she cannot work the computer as it's broken (due to her shaking it), leaving Tiny Aliehs to go inside and fix it. Once discovering a boat to Senippilihp, she steals Ekim Mragnorts's bike and rides to the pier. The Microscopic is already shipping off, so Lorac swims after it with the tinies safely in her mouth. As they rest on the vessel, Nosam names a number of requests he may do to please Lorac, but Lorac announces her annoyance of him and tells him to bug off, making him upset. At the same time, Nerehc Onu and Ininap Yksvolird find the Minish Door and enter it as well. They make their way to Sector -V Treehouse and get Akurah's attention, but she begins trying to kill them with poisonbending, and Eirik Seltaeb shows up to attack them with soundbending. Back with Team Lorac, the girl had fallen asleep, and Nosam kept the boat's smoke out of her face by making a water shield with his tears. Lorac apologizes for her earlier anger and tells Nosam he's a sweet guy, and she'd like to give him a chance after this; long as he didn't try to hard. But suddenly, they are ambushed by merkids from Anaeco, who capture and take them to their city. They inform the capture to their leader, Amiak, whom is with DNKG agent, Annaira Eerfnud - the one responsible for teaching the merkids bloodbending. After seeing the tinies, Annaira wants to try an experiment, drowning the tinies in water, while Beewv is in the Posiverse and confirms Mason and Sheila drowning in a toilet, also tiny. But Anaeco is invaded by Nimbis from Aipyks, and Lorac seizes the chance to save her friends and steal a merkid sub. She makes it to Senippilihp and meets Innus Notirahc, who happily uses psychicbending to restore them to normal. Just as well, Nollid uses magic to change Ininap back to normal and save her, and she then requests him to turn Nerehc back to normal. At Dnaleci; Rutsua Elementary, the school is trapped in a pit of lava during one of Ikus Latsyrc's temper-tantrums, so Sector -IC set off for Rehgallag Elementary to find Yllehs Nosnhoj, the Fourth Grade President icebender. After explaining the situation, they bring Yllehs with them to Rutsua, and when Yllehs tries to reason with Ikus, the two end up in a clash between lava and ice. The clash ends when both elements collide with powerful force, creating a statue that depicted their brawl. Ikus is calmed down and happy, for all she wanted was someone to fight with despite her lavabending. Meanwhile, while Nosam and Aliehs are cleaning the Onion River, Aliehs ends up falling into her own reflection and appearing in the Posiverse, where she meets her Positive, Sheila. After realizing that Aliehs was shrunken and didn't enjoy the adventure, Sheila takes her Negative for a masochistic day of fun and adventure. They conclude their endeavor by riding a missile into an exploding base; and are later gravely injured after tripping on a banana. Before Aliehs returns to her world, Sheila makes her promise to have great adventures. When Aliehs returns and meets Nosam and Lorac, she asks if they want to go sliding down a volcano on an ice cube. Later, Ynohtna EiznekCm is disappointed that all of his friends and family, such as Ibyf, are so glum with no appreciation in life. He tells this to his father, who then drives them down to Startsville for Ynohtna to play with his (non-blood) "cousin", Ydnic Xitroc. After informing her of his dilemma, the two decide to start a "Happy School", also getting the help of Innus, and inviting her mom, Aleakim, Ynohtna's sister, Ellehcim, Ibyf, Yllas and Yevrah Reprah, Egroeg and AlyakAm Gnik, Aliehs, and Arorua Onu as students. To begin, Aliehs gives Ynohtna a paper of ideas, which worry Innus and Ydnic, but impress Ynohtna. They first go to Dnaleci, to the top of the volcano, and slide down on ice cubes. Akim and Ibyf almost slide off into the lava, forced to use their wings and psychic to save their selves (with some encouragement from Ydnic, since they'd otherwise not use their powers). Following this, they go back to Ydnic's house where they have them make arts and crafts for their classmates, in which they only have negative things to present to each other. Aliehs, however, makes a picture of them zipping downtown on a bucket, give Ynohtna the idea of their next activity. They head to Downtown Dnalhsa and race across town on mop-buckets, two students sharing one bucket (but Ydnic paired with Ellehcim), and the race came to a climax when all the racers smashed into a veggie restaurant, resulting in a "pretty even tie". While all this was happening, Ylime Yelrag met Ydnic's father, Yllib, who was apparently lost, so Ylime would help him find home. She brought him to the Notirahc House, accidentally letting Ycrad run around free and crazy, then brought him to Nega-Sector V when Eitra and Eelyah escaped on a tantrum. They all escaped to Downtown Dnalhsa, so using the mop-bucket slingshot technique again, Ynohtna and his students managed to subdue them. With that, all of them returned home, but internally admitted they had fun at Ynohtna's class. As Eigna drove him and Ellehcim home, she revealed that she married Yevrah in the hopes of balancing her life with his happiness, and hoped their children would follow both paths one day. Operation: Remove Nerehc At Sector -L, the secret-keeping sector is taking secrets from customers and hiding them in Secret Sacks, never to be uttered by anyone else, and they are then stored safely inside Ydolem's shadow, Hsa. She and her brother, Ynnad then rest to watch Sapphire Happy, until Cire Ztivroh storms in and yells if Ydolem blew any secrets yet; insenstive about a secret she's also keeping for him. Another customer arrives at the door, wishing to see Ydolem herself, and tells Ydolem a secret that surprises her. With that, Ydolem heads to bed for the night, and the next day at school, Ydolem is ambushed by nerd bullies, who demand the secret. Ynnad turns them into chickens with magic before the two decide to ditch school and go to the mall. At the Break-a-Bear Workshop, Ydolem puts together a Sapphire Happy doll from scraps, but is shortly ambushed by more nerd bullies. While she almost gets cornered, Ynnad turns them into mice. Ydolem recognizes them as Cire's DNK friends, so they return to school to confront the nerd bully. Angered Ydolem is accusing him, Cire fights with Ydolem, but the scuffle concludes when Cire accidentally announces he's gay; a secret which turns out not to be a big deal as lots of people in the Negaverse are. But they realize that Ynnad has a 'DNKG' inscribed in his arm, catching him as a traitor. Ynnad demands the secret Ydolem retrieved last night, turning Cire into stone and torturing Ydolem, until all of their classmates turn against Ynnad to save the girl who keeps all their secrets. Ynnad makes an escape, and Ydol later calls Nollid over to take the secret from her mind and keep it tucked inside a jar, which she labels 'Location of the Octogan' and stores away. At Water -7, the Nega-Sector W7 team gets in another of many arguments when Sipa antagonizes her teammates using evil magic. Feeling bored, she goes to Ainigriv and meets Nerehc so the two may spend the day together. They walk through the park as Sipa casts several hexes on people, then attempts to control Nerehc with Imperio, but barely manages to. She questions what Nerehc's "dream" is, suggesting he could challenge Aluben for her title, but he never thought of it. Sicnarf and Ininap meet them as the former attempts to explain Yddam's kidnapping, but Sipa gives him "10 gallons of pee" and distracts him, then proceeds to play around with Ininap. Nerehc and Sipa leave as Sicnarf questions why Inap still thinks highly of Nerehc, to which she hints his "sweet" side and something he told to Ydolem. Downtown, the duo pass by Yevrah Reilicaf's church as the man pulls them inside for a short musical about God (a parody of Facilier's "Friends on the Other Side"). But the two ditch him as Sipa further discusses how Christians are annoying and Satanists like her seem more acceptant of others, but Nerehc attempts to inform her of the good side of Christians - which isn't enough. The two then go to Rainy Monkey Sour Land, where Sipa once again casts hexes on the rides before the two rest on a Ferris wheel. Nerehc names the Seven Deadly Sins for Sipa, ending with Love before they make out. Once their day concludes, Sipa leaves - but not before turning Nerehc into a beetle for fun. When he changes back, he flies back to Reilicaf's church as the man speaks of Nerehc's secret "good" side and how he shouldn't be afraid to show it, and he must reveal this side to Sipa soon. On Ainozama, the Nainozama giantesses were constructing a Dimension Transportifier, which is later hooked onto a laser on a ship, for shooting and transporting targets. They fly to Earth and lock onto Hcaz (who was captured trying to save Yddam) as a test target, and when Yddam gets in the way, both of them are zapped to Animret Dimension. They then move to Nerehc and transport him at the same time he's trying to call Sipa, who received his call just beforehand to learn the "number had been zapped to another dimension". Sipa goes to Nerehc's house and encounters Arorua, who had confirmed Nerehc mysteriously vanished. Sipa lent her her own Nerehc clone called "Ner-Ner", to fill in for him at home while Sipa returned to Nega-W7. She led her team to the Posiverse via her mirror, when her Positive Apis was on the other side, using Imperio to brainwash Apis. Yenmihc called the Positives' Moonbase to have them send over a S.C.A.M.P.E.R., which Sipa, Apis, Ahcniea, and Ahcom took to Moonbase. Meanwhile, Yenmihc decided to watch TV in the living room as her Positive, Chimney joined her, thinking Yenmihc was "Me". The two begin to bond over how annoying their teammates are, but Chimney still likes her friends for who they are. When she then learns Yenmihc prefers boats over trains, she seeks to teach her differently - especially when Yenmihc brings her on a boring boat-ride. Asia had decided to go flying outside, and was soon discovered by her Positive, Aisa, who didn't recognize her as her Negative and was happy to see another Nimbi. When Aisa learns of Asia's cleanliness attitude, having come from a "polluted sky", Aisa wishes to fix that, forcing her to ditch her heavy clothes - especially her shoes, and wear only a loose green dress. She had Asia fly to the sky in a manner Aisa would've, happy that Asia could experience the feeling of freedom, and fantasizing herself flying in Asia's place. But Asia's flight is interrupted when the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. zooms by, driven by Chimney with Yenmihc and their pets onboard. The train crashes into the Water 7 Fountain, injuring them. Sipa and co. arrive at Moonbase, the former turning her Positive into a snail while Ahcom watches her, and Ahcniea hides under her hat to the office. She speaks with Panini Drilovsky, who's filling in as temporary leader while Cheren Uno is in another dimension to save an operative from a demon. Sipa understands that fate befell Nerehc, too, and tells Panini that if she is loyal to Cheren, she would've accompanied him. After a fib that their sector (Posi-W7) wants Dark Arts stuff, she returns to the hangar, where operatives are suspicious that she isn't who she says - because Ahcom's Positive (Mocha) isn't a KND. Ahcniea climbs into Numbuh 802's helmet and inserts her stitch-needles into his head to control and make him attack the operatives. Sipa and friends get away back to W7 Treehouse, where members of both sectors remeet, finding Chimney and Yenmihc injured. The Negatives return to their world, but Aisa says her good-byes to Asia (realizing she was her Negative) and lets her keep her dress. Animret Arc Nerehc Onu appears in the Termina Dimension; Jungle of the Apes, and crash-lands into Cleveland Brown's house. The Happy Mask Man finds him and begins to explain how he came to be there - because Cheren came here, meaning Nerehc had to join, as they're "connected by fate", just like with the Minish Door. He tries to tell Nerehc it was a fault of neither of them that both are here, but Nerehc is still angry and wishes to find Cheren to make him take them back. The Mask Man leaves him to that, but drops Cheren's lost bow-and-arrow for Nerehc to give back. In the Negaverse Jungle, Hcaz and Yddam appear, and find their way to the High Treeland, where intelligent classy apes dwell. During their journey, Hcaz is neglectful to Yddam, who is terrified of being so high and hates climbing. Hcaz goes to the central tree, where Kahcrek, Nazrat, and other ape scientists are building a Dimension Transportifier, and he's ecstatic to hear Hcaz is from another world. He allows Hcaz the use of an aircraft in the morning to find Nerehc, so the twins first go to the Fancy Banana restaurant. Yddam questions why Hcaz is always mean to her, so Hcaz recounts their childhood and all the times Hcaz had to do everything himself while Yddam was being a baby and getting everyone else to help her. When the listening apes side with Yddam, Hcaz angrily leaves the restaurant. Kahcrek's lab is attacked by the Gnok Family, so Hcaz goes over to fight them. He is overpowered, so Yddam arrives to help, getting Kahcrek and Nazrat to shoot the ceiling and make the sprinklers activate. Yddam demonstrates her Fishman Karate and helps Hcaz best the apes. As the twins recompose, the two promise not to fight with each other until Nerehc is found. The next morning, they set off across the world on a borrowed ship. Meanwhile, Ikuyim Latsyrc also landed in Animret, after getting into a scuffle with a spacebender named Ydnew, who warped Ikuyim. She found herself in Ailivinrac, a run-down park owned by a man named Sloucher, who is upset over its condition. He tells this to Ikuyim, and mentions the special crystals grown in Aksoloh that are worth lots, so Ikuyim decides to head there for some crystals worth -6 million cnarfs (francs). Upon arriving at Aksoloh, she asks a man about the colorful crystals, and he explains their multiple purposes; and the legendary Clear Crystals hidden deep within the caves. A girl named Atekram suspects Ikuyim is an earthbender, so she takes her to the caves to test this. Ikuyim's earthbending is confirmed as she is able to sense the colored crystals. She leads Atekram deep beneath the caves to the room where the Clear Crystals are, and using her bending, Ikuyim takes the crystals back to the surface. The townspeople are astonished, and pay Ikuyim many pounds of gold for the crystals. After the gold is loaded on her plane, Ikuyim realizes the Clear Crystals brainwash unintelligent creatures (including babies or toddlers), and when the townspeople are controlling "acrobatic" wolves this way, Ikuyim puts a stop to it. She battles the townsfolk using the many color crystals and their uses, then gets into battle with Atekram. It's earth vs. icebending in this battle, until Atekram destroys the Clear Crystals on accident. That's when the Galactic Navy officers show up, led by Tekcorps as they proceed to take all other crystals back into the caves, because they grow from the Heart of the World and therefore dangerous to remove. In the commotion, Ikuyim proceeds to take her plane and all the gold back to Ailivinrac. She is found by Hcaz and Yddam on the way, and they join her as they explain the Nerehc situation. At Nega-W7 Treehouse, Sipa invites Ininap over and explains what happened to Nerehc. Using a Satanic ritual, Sipa banishes Inap to the world where Nerehc has gone, and she lands in the Land of Gases. There she meets DNK operatives, Sector LG - Nijoni, Iadakihs, and Adaras. They agree to help find Nerehc, and go to the HcorbNud Kingdom first to search. As they explore the bustling town of HcorbNud, Adaras explains that it's so old-timey because of a timebender named Menma, the "Positiveless Negative", who kept himself and HcorbNud alive without their Positives using timebending. They go to the royal palace where Sector BD's treehouse grows, and are ambushed by Menma, who explains his situation where his Positive vanished without a trace. He wishes to show Ininap how one can survive with no Positive, by banishing her -800 years to the past. Ininap met and befriended Adirem HcorbNud, along with her friends, Sector BD, and losing doubt in there being a way back, Ininap spent the next many days playing with them. But she eventually realizes she's caught in a time loop when BD walks outside of the zone and collapses into skeletons. She learns Menma has already seized the throne, and goes to confront him. Menma explains how his Positive, Naruto vanished, and he's suffered wondering why he hasn't died yet. Learning that Positives can't be trusted, he fled to HcorbNud to bring the town back to life with his timebending, with or without their Positives being alive. He refuses to take Ininap home to find Nerehc, but Sector LG appears and begins to battle him. They are soon joined by Nega-Sector V, who battles Menma's Nine Masked Beasts. The battle ends when Menma and Adaras collide their Spiraling Ring and Rasengan, destroying the palace. But when Menma prepares to attack them again, Ininap prays to the gods, and Dialga shows up to thwart Menma. Dialga explains Menma's position as an unregistered timebender, due to an unusual chi in the universe. He ages Menma 19 years and wipes his memory of Positives, removing his fear and hatred. He then banishes HcorbNud back to its original time, but confirms that Nerehc has already returned to his normal world. After Dialga leaves, Hcaz, Yddam, and Ikuyim appear, and once they explain their adventures, they go back to Kahcrek's laboratory to use his Dimension Transportifier - powering it with Ininap's magic curse mark. Just as well, Nerehc returns home with Cheren and co. (rehashing the scene from Operation: MASKED). Story Importance *The Negatives of all the other characters are finally revealed, and their lives during the events of the Nextgen Series are shown. *It's revealed a few of the Negatives had an influence on the Positives' lives and resulted in certain consequences in the normal series. *The story takes place primarily within different areas of the Negaverse, developing the entire world and showing the comparisons between worlds. *The Tree of Ending is said to play a part with the "end of existence". Underneath said tree is a mysterious door whose purpose is unrevealed, but is protected by a great amount of chi-seals. *It's revealed characters like Rumpel Stiltskin and Jagar King are unregistered timebenders, due to an unusual chi that's existed in the universe for some time. *Negatar Gnaa is revealed to be alive in a mysterious dimension; alongside Naruto and various other people (who are, in reality, anime protagonists). *In an author's note, Gamewizard hinted Ib will become a crossover. *The Man With the Red Eye, leader of the White Lotus, is revealed to be Vaati, and his Negative is Itaav, who commands the Black Lotus, both of which have formed alliances. Reception Down in the Negaverse was definitely noted as being the darkest story in the Gameverse regarding tone, presenting a near-sunless, "godless" dark world with mostly rude characters and a huge amount of pollution than what's normally in the series. It is also noted for taking several swings at Christianity, whereas a few of the supporting characters are Satanists. Regardless, the story was highly praised for this different turn in the Nextgen Series and the development and structure of the Negaverse World compared to the Posiverse. The Negatives were mostly viewed as fun and likeable characters, and seeing their personalities was thought of as good insight to the personalities of the main characters, which they contradicted. The fact that this story takes place throughout the whole Nextgen Series was also praised, with certain events within the stories having an effect on the Negatives. But people wished the chapters - which mostly each bore a short conflict featuring Negatives - weren't so rushed and stretched a little longer, but ones where the Negatives encountered their Positives were marked as the best ones, featuring comical situations where the well-known characters bonded with their natural opposites, and showed that they weren't all totally opposite. Characters *'Nerehc Onu' *Ininap Yksvolird *Sicnarf Yksvolird *Negative Sector V **Arorua Onu **Sirhc Onu **Nosam Atnalamid **Akurah Atnalamid **Lorac Nosretsam **Nollid Kroy **Yrrah, Eitra, and Eelyah Nagillig **Eirik Seltaeb *Negative Sector IC **Egroeg and AlyakAm Gnik **Alol and Yrret Krots **Ikuyim Latsyrc **Ikus Latsyrc *Sector V **Sheila Frantic **Haruka Dimalanta **Kirie Beatles **Chris Uno (cameo) *Yddam Yhprum *Hcaz Yhprum *Trepur Noskcid *Negative Sector L **Ydolem Noskcaj **Ynnad Noskcaj **Cire Ztivroh *Negative Sector W7 **Yenmihc Ureku **Ebnog **Ahcniea **Asia **Sipa **Lirpa Keewnedlog **Ahcom *Sector W7 **Chimney Ukeru **Gonbe **Aisa **Apis **April Goldenweek **Aeincha (cameo) *Destructively Nefarious Kid Gods **Aluben .D Mottobeikniw **Emorej .D Mottobeikniw **Annaira Eerfnud **Atnort Eerfnud **Beewv **Avakam *Lehcar EiznekCm *Eeballaw Seltaeb *Yevrah EiznekCm *Order of the Black/White Lotus **Itaav **Vaati **Ydnew Llevram **Newd Yhprum **Nil and Niyus Gnofieb **Yevrah Reilicaf **Raseac Atnalamid **Little Aunt **Oitnemid .Z Mottobeikniw *Wendy Marvell *Happy Mask Man *Negatar Gnaa *Termina/Animret Citizens **Kahcrek **Nazrat **Gnok Family **Sloucher **Atekram **Commodore Gals **Smooth Etep **Lieutenant Tekcorps **Captain Slag **Rusty Pete **Adaras Ahihcu **Nijoni Akanamay **Iadakihs Aran **Menma Ikamuzu Locations *Negaverse **'Dnalevelc, Ainigriv' ***'Nega-Sector V Treehouse' ***'EiznekCm Household' ***Rehgallag Elementary ***'Onion River' ***'St. Ollorf's Church' **'Dnalhsa, West Ainigriv' ***'Nega-Sector W Treehouse' ***'EiznekCm Household (Yevrah's)' ***'Dnalhsa Park' ***'Startsville; Ydnic's House' **'Dnaleci; Rutsua Elementary' **'Sol Selegna' ***'Nega-Sector L Treehouse' ***'Retnek Elementary' ***'Mall' **'Water -7; Nega-Sector W7 Treehouse' **'The Microscopic' **Anaeco **Aipyks **'Senippilihp' ***'Notirahc Household' *'Posiverse' **'Nugget River' **'Water 7' ***'Sector W7 Treehouse' **'KND Moonbase' *Animret Dimension **Jungle of the Apes ***'Kahcrek's Lab' ***'Fancy Banana' **Ailivinrac **Aksoloh ***'Crystal Caves' **Agutrot Island **Land of Gases **HcorbNud Kingdom ***'Sector BD Treehouse' ***'HcorbNud Palace' Voicing Cast *'Sharon Mann' as Nerehc Onu and Cheren Uno. *'Rachael MacFarlane' as Arorua Onu and Lehcar EiznekCm. *'Kerry Williams' as Lorac Nosretsam, Akurah Atnalamid, and Haruka Dimalanta. *'Tara Strong' as Aliehs Citnarf, Sheila Frantic, Yddam Yhprum, Ikus Latsyrc, Avakam, Calil Yelraf, Yrreb Neab, Ibyf Thgirbluf, Ynohtna, Ellehcim, Eigna, & Yevrah EiznekCm, and Ydolem Noskcaj. *'Lauren Tom' as Eirik Seltaeb, Kirie Beatles, Kuki Beatles, Alol Krots, and Lola Stork. *'Zoe Slusar' as Nosam Atnalamid. *'Greg Cipes' as Nollid Kroy. *'Grey DeLisle' as Yenmihc Ureku and Chimney Ukeru. *'MaKayla Rogers' as Eelyah Nagillig and AlyakAm Gnik. *'Amy Birnbaum' as Annaira Eerfnud. *'Patrick Stewart' as the narrator. Trivia *Patrick Stewart provides the narrations of Negaverse concepts or areas. *The incredible change that the DNK undergoes from being about hatred to kindness reflects the changes the Nextgen KND undergoes, learning to eat healthier, allowing teenagers in the KND, and becoming less about fighting adults and more focused on protecting kids and everybody from true evil. Also, both Nerehc and Cheren were responsible for these changes. *This story introduces more OCs than any other in the Gameverse. *This story has 20 chapters, a reference to the 20-year timeskip between Firstborn and Nextgen. This is also equal to the amount of primary multi-chapter Nextgen stories. *The theme that plays in the credits, "Celebrate the World", is the same as Arianna Dunfree's theme, but Gamewizard believes it fits the ending tone. **The last chapter was also published during spring on a sunny day, just as the story ends on a sunny day. *Regarding the story order on deviantART, Gamewizard considered placing chapters of Negaverse in respective story sections of when they took place. However, this would actually introduce certain Negatives before the Positives, so he didn't. *In the in-Negaverse scenes, Gamewizard has noted that, while the dialogue is written in English, the characters are all speaking backwards, as is Negative language. But unlike Positives in the same situation, Negatives can also speak frontwards. **The story is written like a subbed Japanese anime in a sense, where general phrases are translated in English, but names or foreign-related terms are (sometimes) written in the native language. Also, certain words are written backwards when they directly reference the language, like when Atekram mentioned Ikuyim's last name was Latsyrc like a latsyrc (crystal). **This would also imply the Negatives have the same name as their Positives, not backwards when translated, but this is also a factor of a foreign country, foreign names are still spoken the same as in English. *The story was published on the anniversary of Gamewizard's father's death in 2009. *During Sheila's adventure spree, she and Aliehs retrieved the Crystal Skull from a temple, and in Candied Adventure, she and her friends eventually retrieve the Crystal Marshmallow. *The mini-Termina Arc was first posted around March, marking the anniversary of the original Termina Arc. **Also, Gamewizard got Majora's Mask 3-D during that time. Category:Nextgen Series Category:Seven Lights Saga Category:Character Intros Category:Negaverse Stories